L'Échappée Belle
by L.S. McBeat
Summary: Megan Hunt découvre que finalement son accident de voiture n'est pas un événement aussi négatif que cela.


**Titre:** L'Échappée Belle.  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> _Body of Proof_.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Les personnages utilisés pour écrire cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à la ABC. Je ne suis donc pas rémunérée pour cette production écrite.  
><strong>Personnages:<strong> Lacey Fleming et Megan Hunt.  
><strong>Rating<strong>: K+ (+9).  
><strong>Nombre de Mots:<strong> 1038.  
><strong>Résumé:<strong> Megan Hunt découvre que finalement son accident de voiture n'est pas un événement aussi négatif que cela.

* * *

><p>Dans la vie, il y avait ceux qui, une fois qu'ils avaient eu le malheur d'approcher la mort de très près, changeaient subitement de comportement et ceux qui, malgré tout, restaient les mêmes et qui, pire encore, s'enfonçaient le plus naturellement du monde dans le gouffre de leurs erreurs. J'étais, bien évidemment, membre de cette seconde catégorie que je me plaisais à surnommer en secret la: « catégorie des fières têtes de mule ».<p>

Cinq ans auparavant, pendant une violente conversation téléphonique avec mon époux d'alors, Todd Fleming, j'avais eu le malheur d'être personnellement impliquée dans un terrible accident de voiture. Une automobile m'avait percutée de plein fouets. Et, aussi rationnelle que j'étais à l'époque, j'avais, comme tout le monde dans de pareilles circonstances, eu l'étrange impression de voir ma vie défiler devant mes yeux. Avant de perdre connaissance, je m'étais promise de devenir une mère plus présente pour ma fille, Lacey. Mais, malheureusement, une fois remise sur pieds, la _workaholics_ qui sommeillait silencieusement en moi s'était brusquement réveillée. Montrant toute sa puissance, elle avait bien vite repris le dessus sur mon être impuissant. Finalement, malgré toutes les bonnes résolutions que j'avais annoncée au moment des faits, j'étais restée exactement la même personne qu'avant l'accident.

Par la suite, j'avais perdu la totalité de mes biens les plus précieux. Ma fille. Mon mariage. Ma passion. Mon travail. Et malheureusement, c'était la perte de mon métier de neurochirurgie qui m'avait le plus fait souffrir...

J'étais stupide. Je l'avais échappé belle. J'aurais pu perdre la vie et, pourtant, je n'avais jamais pris le temps de m'arrêter un instant pour remercier le Ciel d'avoir si sympathiquement pris la décision de m'épargner – et cela même si, finalement, Il m'avait uniquement épargné pour tout perdre. En fait, je savais très bien que cette décision n'avait pas été prise au hasard. Même si je croyais pas véritablement en Dieu, j'avais parfaitement conscience du fait que rien n'arrivait sans raison. Ainsi, je compris bien vite que si ma vie avait été épargnée au moment de mon accident de voiture, c'était en partie pour que je puisse prendre le temps de réfléchir une bonne fois pour toute sur la raison de ma venue sur Terre. Et, bien évidemment, il fallait que je comprenne tout cela pour enfin avoir le bonheur de commencer à changer un tant soit peu.

Soudain, je pris conscience de l'importance de mon accident de voiture. Il n'était pas celui qui avait contribué à gâcher ma pauvre vie mais, au contraire, celui qui était coûte que coûte censé la rendre plus belle encore.

Je pris alors la décision d'appeler ma fille pour m'excuser de toute la souffrance qu'elle avait enduré par ma faute ces cinq dernières années...

Lorsque je saisis mon téléphone fixe, je composai frénétiquement le numéro de téléphone de Lacey.

Je fus terriblement déçue de ne tomber que sur sa messagerie.

_ Salut, entendis-je dire d'une voix enjouée. Tu es bien sur la messagerie de Lacey Fleming. Je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment mais n'hésite surtout pas à me laisser un petit message après le _beep_ sonore et je te promets de te rappeler dès que possible. Bisous, bisous!

Le visage lisse de Megan ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en entendant le message sympathique qui introduisait la boîte vocale de sa progéniture. Même si, en tant que mère, Megan trouvait ce message particulièrement touchant, elle ne le trouvait pas des plus professionnels. Mais, étant donné que Lacey était encore bien jeune pour penser à trouver ne serait-ce qu'un travail d'été, cela pouvait faire l'affaire pour le moment.

Lorsque le _beep_ sonore se fit enfin entendre, Megan se racla nerveusement la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

_ Lacey, ma chérie, c'est m—Maman... Je le sais d'avance, tu vas sans aucun doute trouver mon message un peu bizarre mais, je te rassure, je vais bien et je ne divague pas... Bref. Si je t'appelle, c'est pour te dire que je t'aime. Parce que c'est vrai. Même si je ne prends pas suffisamment de temps quand nous sommes ensemble pour te le dire, ou même pour te le faire comprendre, je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Je—j'aimerais sincèrement m'excuser d'avoir été si peu présente pour toi ces cinq dernières années. Je n'ai vraiment pas été une mère digne de ce nom et je pense que tu ne peux même pas ne serait-ce qu'imaginer à quel point je le regrette... Mais, je veux changer. Et ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air. Je veux changer. Je veux être plus souvent présente à tes côtés. Je veux a—améliorer notre relation. Et si je veux faire tout cela, c'est uniquement parce que je t'aime. Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre en raison de mon comportement parfois distant et froid. J'aurais voulu trouver la force de te dire tout cela en face, Lacey, mais j'ai tellement peur de te voir refuser ma demande que je n'en ai pas la force. Parce que tu es ma vie. Et j'espère de tout mon cœur que tu as toi aussi envie de me voir changée. Si c'est le cas, n'hésite pas à me rappeler. Si ce n'est pas le cas,...

La voix de Megan se brisa un instant.

_ Si ce n'est pas le cas, Lacey, poursuivit-elle, après avoir pris le temps d'étouffer un vif sanglot, tant pis. J'en souffrirais sans doute mais je respecterais ton choix, pour la même raison que j'ai envie de t'avoir plus souvent à mes côtés: parce que je t'aime. Je t'embrasse tendrement. Et je te dis à bientôt, peut-être...

Megan reposa calmement le combiné de son téléphone fixe à sa place avec un petit pincement au cœur.

Maintenant, elle ne pouvait faire qu'une chose: attendre.

Au bout de presque trois heures de silence total, Megan finit par entendre résonner dans son appartement le doux carillon de son téléphone fixe. Et quel ne fut pas son bonheur lorsqu'elle vit le prénom de sa fille s'afficher en toute lettre sur son écran! Ainsi, surexcitée à la simple idée de pouvoir enfin entreprendre un changement radical au sein même de sa vie personnelle, Megan décrocha le téléphone et s'exclama, d'un air ravi:

_ Hey, Lacey. Comment tu te sens, _Honey_?


End file.
